


Recreating

by amobisan



Series: Shelter [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Caretaking, F/M, Femdom, Good BDSM Etiquette, I'm pretty sure that's a thing, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, References to mild body dysphoria, Threesome - F/M/M, caretaking kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amobisan/pseuds/amobisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Even on vacation, they don't really take a break' he thought. 'That won't do at all.' And so, when it became clear after several hours of absence that his lovers wouldn't be reminded of their vacation without help, he started to formulate a plan. They needed someone to look after them, his distracted geniuses, and he was going to take good care of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recreating

**Author's Note:**

> Vacation time at last.
> 
>  
> 
> While I don't think anything here is very intense, if you have any concerns about content, click the "more notes" for spoilers.

_Even on vacation, they don't really take a break_ , he thought. Oh, Tony had rented a gorgeous beachfront villa with a conveniently-well-screened-from-public-view stretch of sand and ocean, but he'd disappeared with three tablets and a manic gleam five hours ago and Pepper had followed suit shortly after, murmuring clipped, unaccented French into one mobile phone as she typed in what looked like Mandarin (or maybe Cantonese, he never could tell upside down) on another and heading for her laptop in the sunroom. Steve was left alone with sand and sun and endless surf and a stranger's house that echoed like the rolling, empty waves. _That won't do at all_ , he thought, and when it became clear after several hours of absence that his lovers wouldn't be reminded of their vacation without help, he started to formulate a plan. They needed someone to look after them, his distracted geniuses, and he was going to take good care of them.

He knew it was odd, as such tastes went, but Steve'd never really been one for pain even in fantasies before the war, and certainly not with everything that happened both during and after. He'd tasted too much of pain to find it sweet, however lovingly exercised. Service, though, he enjoyed. There was a subtle sense of power in knowing he'd made someone happy, taken care of them maybe even in ways they hadn't known they'd needed, that scratched an itch far down under the surface. He'd always wanted nothing more than to be useful, healthy and strong enough to help, and now he _was_. He could protect people and... and care for them, when they let him. They both always worked so hard, his lovers. Tony was Iron Man and team gearmaster and head of a whole R &D division besides, when he wasn't brokering peace deals and shipping out with the Avengers all across the world. Pepper was CEO of a multibillion dollar company and manager of the entire business side of the Initiative, now that SHIELD had fallen, handling everything from PR appearances to making the t-shirts and tiny plastic dolls that somehow kept the Quinjet fueled and their tac gear funded by more than just Tony's endless generosity. They were both such amazing people, such _good_ people and so magnificently competent. It seemed the least he could do to carry them to bed when they fell asleep at their desks, to wake them with fresh breakfast, to touch them sweetly and ease their burdens if only for a moment.

He started with dinner. Steve knew he was hardly a famous cook, but he managed alright with the basics, and they seemed to like it. Tony was delightfully single-minded about all his drives, and once he actually smelled dinner would abruptly move from what-is-food-I'm-tinkering to feed-me-now, and so Steve left the steaks to finish resting, their aroma sure to tempt Tony out on its own in time, and instead went looking for Pepper. He found her in the spare bedroom they'd dropped their bags in when they arrived. She'd added a tablet to the pair of phones and laptop, and was mixing rapidly-typed Russian with some pretty high-quality swearing in Italian, even if her accent wasn't great. Steve set down the glass of wine he'd brought on the desk and stood behind her, pressing a soft kiss against her neck before resting his hands on her shoulders, rubbing gently. She let out a long breath, just short of being vocalized into a sigh, and Steve smiled silently to himself as he traced careful circles into the tense muscles at the back of her neck, feeling her slowly relax under his touches. She closed the laptop's lid after a moment more, and when her conversation started winding down a bit later, Steve grinned to himself again before sliding easily to his knees beside her chair just as she ended the call. "I've been up here too long, haven't I?" she asked, running her fingers through his hair, which felt just as wonderful as ever.

"It's getting pretty late," Steve pointed out diffidently. He certainly had no problem speaking his mind ordinarily, but starting to gentle his approach now would ease them all into a more appropriate state of mind for the evening. "I thought you might like some wine? It's a local vintage; they said it goes well with red meat. There's dinner downstairs, if you're hungry," he added, leaning into her touch even as she reached for the glass with her free hand.

"You had time enough to go shopping and make dinner?" she commented, sounding surprised. "I thought -- oh, I must have added the time change backwards. I only meant to be up here for an hour or so, but then the factor in Gdansk started panicking about import tariffs for mixed-pack crates of --" she shook her head briefly, and sipped the wine. "This is lovely, thank you. I'm sorry I left you alone all day on our vacation."

He rose at that, offering her a hand and saying "Come down to dinner? You skipped lunch, you must be hungry..." and smiling again when she took it, pressed up close against him as they moved to the stairs. She was wearing a light sundress, much more suited to a beach vacation than the hard work she'd been doing, and what the flimsy little thing lacked in snug modern styling, it more than made up for in sheerness of fabric, letting her warmth sink directly into his side like the dress wasn't even there. He savored the first stirrings of a hunger that had little to do with the dinner he'd cooked and banked it, setting it aside to grow in time while he saw to his darlings properly.

Sure enough, when they reached the kitchen Tony was just emerging from the garage, a smear of some kind of oil high on one cheekbone and a vague sense of victory about his air that made Steve suspect he'd solved whatever engineering challenge had driven him earlier that morning. "You cooked locally-sourced food and brought home the prettiest girl in town to eat it with you? You are _rocking_ the Spanish vacation cliché, Rogers, I'm kind of jealous," Tony said, sidling up to the both of them for a kiss from each.

Pepper laughed merrily and gave him a quick peck before wandering over to explore the plates Steve had laid out prior, giving Steve a moment to pull Tony into his arms and kiss him slowly, thoroughly. When he'd finished, he took his turn in pecking Tony lightly on the lips before saying "Well, 's hardly my fault neither of you seem to know much about recreating."

"Is that a fact?" Tony asked slyly, eyes darkening. "And what were you planning on doing all over again, eh?"

Steve smiled and felt himself blush a bit. He knew he wasn't very good at subtle. They always figured it out right away when he had, ah, things in mind, but they liked it when he made the effort anyway. "Well, I did just fix your meal, sir, ma'am. Steaks, and some of that rice and vegetables dish you'd talked about before. Surely you two can't be too busy to just have a bit of dinner?" he asked, trying for innocent and knowing he was failing pretty roundly.

Tony kissed his cheek for a bare instant and murmured a quiet, sincere-sounding "Thank you," before his eyes again sparkled with wickedness, and he added more loudly, "Not bad for a houseboy."

Pepper took that opportunity to join back in, saying "It does seem like a waste to have such a lovely young man around the place and not enjoy his... efforts," as she passed Tony a wineglass of his own. They toasted and then kissed slowly, languorously in front of him, tongues tangling as they quite clearly indulged in a little showing-off to tease him. Tony stepped forward with an arm around Pep's waist, guiding her towards the laden table and the dinner waiting upon it. He brushed his nose up the length her jawline as he went, a delicate caress that made her ever so slightly shiver, and Steve was once again struck by the beauty of his lovers and of the perfect way they fit together, by how very lucky he was to have been welcomed so openly into something so precious. All three of them sat together at the small table, knees bumping and arms brushing as they ate. Earlier flirting aside, it was quite clear both his lovers were hungry and Steve himself could very nearly always eat, and they set to with considerable appetite if not much conversation.

After the majority of the meal was finished, Pepper settled back, sipping at her wine while Tony stroked a hand casually up her thigh, slipping easily under the sundress’ skirt. Steve rose, watching them even as he gathered their plates and carried them to the kitchen’s sink to soak. When he returned to the dining room, he paused for a moment at the door. Through the large west-facing windows the sun was settling brilliantly, Pepper and Tony foregrounded against the dazzling orange-yellow glow. Her hair glinted in the shifting light as Tony pushed a lock behind her ear, whispering something evidently filthy as he did, given how she colored and laughed. It was beautiful, the perfect moment of them, delicate intimacies set off against a skyful of fire descending into the heavily-shadowed ocean. He held his breath just a moment more, staying perfectly still so he could capture the image in his mind, to try to recreate it later with his paints and pastels. Not now, though. Now, it was time to help them remember their aim in flying all the way to Spain, to restart their vacation fresh and new, untainted by their ever-pressing work.

“The sunset’s lovely tonight,” Steve offered quietly, walking towards them. “Maybe you’d like to go onto the deck? It should give us a good view...” he trailed off as Pepper and Tony both rose, hand in hand. Pepper smiled at him fondly, passing through the elegant glass doors onto to the deck and pulling Tony through with her before going still near the railing, letting Steve curl a hand around each of his lovers’ waists, bracketing them as they gazed at the display and he kissed and nibbled at their necks and shoulders, nestled behind and between them, just where he wanted to be.

There was a long pause before Tony said, voice a little lower than normal, “The sky’s pretty enough, but kind of boring to watch, you know? I can think of a much more interesting form of recreation,” he commented, twisting around to press close against Steve’s side even as Pepper made a quiet noise of agreement and pulled Steve down into a slow, effortlessly possessive kiss, and it felt just a little like coming home, having them both so near him and interested.  

When she’d finished kissing him thoroughly, leaving him panting in a way that had nothing to do with a lack of air, she responded with “You do have a point, Tony. Although the view is certainly lovely, all that sand and water… Hmm. Unsuitable for anything vigorous, though, I’d imagine. We wouldn’t want to be discourteous after Steve made us such a nice dinner,” she added, popping open the topmost button of Steve’s plain, comfortable black button-down as she did.

Tony offered an absent sound of agreement as he casually palmed Steve’s ass through his jeans, prompting him to draw Tony into a long, slow kiss, utterly at odds with Tony’s eager motions as he worked the fly’s button out of its hole and started tugging the zipper down. “Tony,” Pepper chided a moment later, “there’s no need to rush this. We’ve got all night -- all week, really; the jet doesn’t come to take us back until Thursday.”

Tony turned away from Steve to quirk an eyebrow at her, and retorted “Yes, we have our entire vacation to enjoy him, and I’d like to get that process started now. Don’t pretend you don’t want him naked and splayed out for us while the sunset’s still bright enough to glow against his skin. I know exactly how into art you are, and you can’t tell me that won’t be art.”

Steve felt himself flush at the complement, burying his face in the side of Tony’s neck to hide it and nuzzling up against him. He was still… surprised, sometimes, that they liked how he looked. Objectively, he could see it, he supposed. He looked at all the pictures of Captain America and thought, yeah, that’s an awful nice-looking fella, but it never really felt like _him_. He was always surprised to wipe away the mirror’s steam after a shower and find himself tall and broad now, jaw wide and neck corded with muscle and making all the other familiar features strange by contrast. But Pepper and Tony sure seemed to like it, and he liked anything that made them happy, even if it was a little surreal to have two gorgeous, wealthy, brilliant people so vocally interested in a skinny kid from Brooklyn. Pepper opened another button on his shirt even as he licked at Tony’s neck, drawing that sweet little shiver from him Steve loved so much. Tony was always so whole-hearted about everything he did, this included. Then Tony finished with the zipper and slid his hand easily into Steve’s parted fly, rubbing him through his underwear, and oh, oh, that was nice. Steve allowed himself to whimper, to rock into it eagerly. He knew how much they liked that he was, well, responsive, and they were the only place safe enough to let himself be vulnerable that way, needy. Steve shuddered happily under Tony’s touch even as Pepper opened more buttons, stroking over the planes and angles of his chest as they were revealed.

They stripped him in coordination, leaving him exposed in the open air with the both of them still fully dressed, even though Tony was visibly hard in his pants and Pepper had that gorgeous high flush to her cheeks she only got when they made time. Tony looked over at Pepper, a question clear in his eyes, and she nodded once, firmly, making him flash his most promisingly wicked smirk as he turned back to Steve, stroking a hand over his bare hip in a casually proprietary fashion, as if he were well aware that Steve belonged to him, was entirely theirs to play with -- which, to be fair, was accurate if a bit embarrassing. Steve blushed a little brighter even as he leaned into it, a soft, eager sigh escaping at the contact. Tony splayed his other hand against Steve’s chest, pressing backwards, and he retreated obediently even as Tony walked him back, offering an easy “A little further, and the light’ll be just perfect, there, good boy,” as he pushed Steve down onto a deck lounger, making him moan when the felt the smooth wood of the chair press against his ass, back, thighs, _all_ of him, exposed where anyone could see if not for the screening trees.

Pepper followed them, leaning down to run an idly admiring hand up the outside of Steve’s arm as she commented “Mmhm, you’re right, Tony. All that fair skin and blond hair and pretty hard cock in the light -- just lovely.” Tony slipped up close behind Pepper, pressing firmly against her back and clearly grinding up a little against her rear as he stroked slowly, teasingly down her flank and wrapped his other arm around her waist. She arched back into him, twining her arms around his neck as he pressed kisses into the long, elegant line of her throat, eyes burning into Steve’s the whole time. Steve forced himself to stay still, not to try to reach out and touch them. Tony’d put him on the lounger, so that was where he’d stay until they wanted him elsewhere, but it was hard to fight the urge and he found himself gripping the chair’s arms tightly to try to resist. “Ooh, see the way it makes his biceps just pop when he’s straining like that?” Pepper continued, watching him openly, unapologetically, even as Tony started pushing her skirt up her thigh, slowly baring inch after gorgeous inch of pale thigh in a show Steve couldn’t take his eyes off of if he tried. “What do you think, Tony? Should we tie him up, maybe? I bet he’d look lovely fighting not to snap the cord. I could ride his cock while you fuck his mouth?” she suggested innocently, conversationally, a self-satisfied smirk playing at the corners of her lips when Steve moaned and rolled his hips up without entirely meaning to, too caught off-guard by the idea not to react, even if he was just thrusting into empty air.

He moaned again when he settled back down onto the solid wood of the chair, and Tony’s hungry regard turned speculative, curious. He released Pepper with a distracted kiss and traced a hand up the inside of Steve’s thigh as he stepped closer. “You know, the first moan, I thought you just liked the idea. And, well, it’s certainly a good one, I mean, it’s Pepper, she always has the best ideas. But that second…” he trailed off as his hand reached the vee of Steve’s thighs and Steve obediently parted them, spreading his legs as much he could in the fairly broad lounge chair. Tony’s hand dipped between the fork of them, ghosting past his cock in a barely-there caress and tracing briefly over his perineum before -- ohhhhhhh, God, yes, finding the little plug Steve’d slipped inside himself. Tony’s eyes widened even as they darkened, one corner of his mouth quirking up as he asked “Captain America wears a plug?,” voice smoldering with equal parts challenge and delight.

Steve let his hips rock forward, using Tony’s hand to push the toy in just a little deeper, before answering “‘M not Captain anything right now, ’m on vacation. I’m just Steve.” Tony kissed him at that, sweet and intimate all out of scale with the edge in their game. Soon enough, though, he turned it dirty, pressing against the plug a little more, working it inside Steve with a slight squelch that shouldn’t have been arousing but was too associated with pleasure to be anything but. Steve rocked back in time with the teasing, adding, “Put it in after I finished cooking dinner. Wanted to make sure I was ready, just in case. Sir.”

“That was a little presumptuous of you, wasn’t it, houseboy?” Tony asked, all faux-offense and very clear excitement. “Just assuming we’d want to fuck you? No matter how pretty you are, that’s getting a bit above your station. Don’t you think so, Pepper? I’m not sure we should take advantage of his services, if he’s going to be uppity that way.”

Steve knew that Tony was just playing, that he didn’t mean it or anything, but he still found himself biting his lip nervously. He wanted to give them this, too, to take care of them this way, help them relax. “Please, sir?” he asked “I just wanted to be sure I could serve you any way you wanted.” He blushed again and stuttered, tried to sound seductive when he said “I’m, um, I’m real tight. Got myself open enough to take you in easy, before, but I tightened up a bit since, with dinner and all. Would probably feel real nice, to, um, to do that. If you wanted?” Even he knew he was pretty terrible at dirty talk and being flirty, but it felt like he should at least make the effort, with them being so complimentary about him and so clearly liking it when he tried for them.

Pepper circled around to the head of the lounger, burying her fingers in his hair and making him moan eagerly again before she added “I think it’s kind of sweet, him being full-service like that. Maybe you should take him up on it.”

He tilted his head back until he could see her, standing above and behind him, smirking. He smiled up at her hopefully as he said “I’d like that an awful lot, and, uh, if there’s anything I could do for you, too, ma’am, I’d be happy to oblige.”

Pepper idly tapped a finger against her lower lip, looking thoughtful, and abruptly tightened her grip on his hair, pulling his head back just the way he liked and making him gasp. “Oh, I’m not quite that easy to win over, houseboy. You want to serve me too? Really?” Steve whimpered in the affirmative, unable to move much with her pulling on his hair so delightfully. She smiled down at him coldly, the way she always did when she’d just gotten a really good idea while they were playing. “Your word’s still ‘shield’?” she confirmed, and at Steve’s shy nod barked “Tony. Go get lube and the rope,” she commanded, not looking away from Steve for an instant. “I have an idea for our eager little toy, here,” she finished calmly, releasing her hold to hike up her skirt and straddle Steve’s lap even as Tony obediently disappeared back into the villa, looking intrigued. She was a warm, perfectly curved weight atop him and if he shifted a little he could rub up against her ass even as he nudged the plug slightly deeper. He had to fight not to release the arms of the chair, grab her waist and lift her so, so easily and sink inside. She hadn’t said he could touch, though, much less that he would be allowed to please her _that_ way, so he was going to stay still and give her whatever she wanted, take care of her in whatever way pleased her best. She smiled down at him as she kept rolling her hips nice and slow, clearly intending the wicked tease of it, and he found himself biting at his lower lip to hold in another whimper. He could feel the soaked fabric of her flimsy little panties brushing up against his cock when he arched into her, and the knowledge that she liked this, that he’d found another way to make her happy, made him all the more needy for it.

Soon enough, Tony returned with a small tube of lube and several coils of their favorite rope. They always used the bamboo ropes on him -- no point in sacrificing smoothness for knot strength when he could just snap the rope if he wanted to -- and just the sight got him a little more excited, made him thrust up a little. Pepper reached back and casually swatted his thigh at that, more sound than sting but making him gasp and fall still all the same. “You get his left, I’ll get his right,” she instructed, shifting off him in a way that made him ache for more contact even as his curiosity grew to find out what she’d thought up. Tony hesitated briefly, waiting for Pepper to start, mmhm, start tying Steve’s right wrist down to the chair arm with efficient, experienced motions. When he caught on, Tony followed suit, securing Steve’s left with no less grace, if slightly less practice. It wasn’t all that often that she let Tony co-top him, but it suited the feel of the night, of playing their houseboy and serving both of them.

Once he’d been thoroughly secured, he tugged lightly on his bonds, blushing when the feeling made his cock visibly twitch in excitement. Pepper smiled down at the sight, cupping Steve’s jaw fondly as she turned to Tony and said “I was thinking it wouldn’t be fair for only one of us to get to enjoy his cock. If he wants to serve us, he should do so equally. So how about I’ll ride him while you work yourself open, and once you’re ready you’ll get your turn on him? I’m sure such a competent, thorough houseboy can control himself long enough,” she looked back down at Steve before taunting “You can, can’t you? Be good for us?”

Steve looked down, still bright red as he answered quietly, “I’ll do whatever I can to satisfy you both, ma’am.”

She scritched her fingers through his hair in reward as she murmured “Good boy,” the praise making him shiver in delight far more than just the physical stimulation would’ve merited. She reached back in a contortion that pushed out her chest distractingly, unzipping her dress and stepping out of it. Beneath it she wore only a pair of panties, which she skimmed off in an efficient little shimmy that made Steve’s mouth abruptly dry for a moment. She noticed his attention and smiled again, warm and pleased in that way that meant she thought he was being sweet, outside of whatever game they were playing. She prowled back onto the lounger, hips swaying, and his attention was torn between the lovely sight of Pepper climbing atop him once more and Tony shucking his own clothes. He watched them as he briefly stroked his own cock, apparently in an afterthought of a tease before kneeling right next to the chair, close enough Steve could have touched if he wasn’t tied down, and started to slick himself up, moaning as he slid in the first finger.

He suddenly heard a soft little “He does look lovely like that, doesn’t he?” breathed into his ear an instant before Pepper abruptly sank down on him, and ohhhhhh, oh, oh that felt good. He’d never imagined just how much he’d like doing it bare, way back during the few times he’d gotten frisky in the 40s, but Pepper had one of those thingies inside her so they didn’t have to worry about babies, and she said she liked it better this way, liked feeling all of him inside her and not having to mess with condoms or pills. He wondered, sometimes, if maybe she’d ever want to have a baby with them. He’d gathered it wasn’t the done thing, to ask about that when he wasn’t even, well, when he was just their second, just something they enjoyed together. But the thought of the three of them raising a child together was sweet, and as Pepper started to lift herself along the length of him and he just laid there and took it, gave her whatever she wanted, he had to admit to himself that the idea of making a family with the both of them got him awful _excited_ too.

She kept moving on him, slow and teasing while she rubbed at her clit with her left hand, and without really thinking about it he tried to reach for one of her lovely breasts, bouncing bare inches away from his face as she rode him, and moaned when the ropes stopped him immediately. He could still lean forward, though, and he did, curling down to take one of her nipples into his mouth and suck gently, flicking his tongue against its peak as he did. She was the one to moan, then, returning her free hand to his hair to hold him there, keep him in place and attending to her, and he was only too happy to obey, to feel the first tremors of her orgasm start and build, feel her come around him with a satisfied groan. When she did, Tony offered up an answering noise of excitement before babbling “Goddamn, you look good on him. Think he’ll have any left by the time I’m, mmhm, fuck, next in line? Got two fingers already, fuck, haven’t had to do this myself in a while, forgot how weird the angle is but it’s _so_ worth it. Bet I’ll need three, won’t I? He’s that big, yeah? He looks big, looks like he’s doing a good job filling you up right.”

Pepper panted for a moment, relaxing her grip into gentle petting through Steve’s bangs, which was very nice, and he realized he probably had a somewhat dazed expression as she smiled down at him, kissing him softly before starting to move again and answering Tony with a “Oh, you’ll definitely need three” that was quite complimentary, even if he’d never been particularly insecure about _that_ , serum or not. “And he’d _better_ still have plenty of mileage in him when you’re ready,” she finished, tone growing playtime-serious again as she began riding him in earnest once more. Thanks to the serum, stamina wasn’t ever really a problem for him, but he did start to get sensitive after a while, and wondered if they planned to push him that far tonight, to that pleasure-pain place that wasn’t quite either but was somehow both. He still didn’t much go in for pain on its own, but blended like that and born out of their desire for him, sometimes it could have an appeal. He’d let them, if they wanted that, but he suspected that wasn’t the shape Pepper had in mind, and Tony was always more than content to follow her lead, even when she let him give some of Steve’s orders. He floated for a bit, time losing its meaning because really, all there was that _mattered_ was Pepper on him, around him, under his mouth as she used him for her pleasure, as the last of the dying sunlight shifted over her curves and Tony’s moans began to chorus with hers. He felt her clenching down around him again, which was good, so good, and then she pulled off, rolled off him entirely, making him come down slightly from the high.

The cooling air of oncoming night was strange against his wet cock, and he felt himself panting, even though he didn’t really need the air. After a moment, though, Pepper’s lost warmth was replaced with Tony’s solid, compact frame, taking her place in Steve’s lap, and Tony was kissing him sweet and eager in a way that had nothing to do with playing rich-couple-and-houseboy and everything to do with _them_ , and Steve loved them both so much that it seemed like he could burst with it sometimes. He smiled up at Tony when the other man pulled back with a final peck, arching back to grab Steve’s cock so that he could sink onto it in turn and ohhhhh, that was good too, different than Pepper but lovely all the same, and Tony’s greater weight and more vigorous pace made Steve’s hips shift in response, abruptly made the plug move inside him once more, and he’d somehow forgotten it was there but could no longer. Even as he gasped, he tensed against the restraints again because it was so _good_ , too good, and maybe if he touched Tony, got Tony to spill sooner, he’d be allowed to come a little bit quicker, get relief a little earlier. He wanted to be good for them more than he wanted to come, though, so when he felt the ropes strain he forced himself to relax, to not fight them. They wanted him to sit back and let them enjoy him, so that was what he was going to do.

He gasped, in surprise this time, when the chair’s back suddenly fell away under him, his own back going with it until he found himself laid out flat on the now-horizontal lounger, Pepper standing near the head. He looked up at her, noting the little bar in her hand even as she set it aside. “Great thing about these chairs -- multiple angles,” she commented, stroking a hand over his hair almost absently. “I was going to ride Tony while he fucked himself on your cock but, well, I don’t think he really has the patience right now, do you?” she asked, and Steve’s need-fogged mind cleared just enough to let him take in Tony’s high flush and the almost-purple hue of his cock and observe that yeah, Tony was going a lot harder and faster than he would be if he had any plans to draw this out. “But it doesn’t seem right that all my fun should end just because I’m nice enough to share you, does it?” Steve managed to scrape together enough awareness to idly shake his head, but he could feel the high calling to him again as the pleasure-pain started low in his belly, the need starting to take him the rest of the way there, to that place he’d only ever found with Tony and Pepper. She knelt on the lounger, legs on either side of his shoulders, and said, “Think you’ve got enough attention to spare for me?” He nodded, still too disconnected from the world to quite remember how to speak, but he remembered this, would always want this, no matter how high he flew. She shifted over him for a moment before, there, perfect. He lay still and boneless as Tony rode him, used him just the way they both wanted him to, and put what little focus he had into licking her slow and thorough. She always tasted so good, almost sweet, and this time had the faintest tang of his precome inside her as well, a hint of bitter-salt that only made her flavor more pronounced, even better. He thought he heard her moaning, but his whole world had narrowed down to her clit under his tongue and Tony’s tight heat around his cock, and he was making both of them _happy_ , taking care of them, and the thought made him feel warm all the way through, made his head spin all the faster for it. Tony’s movements got rougher, it seemed, needier, and then he was squeezing down around Steve and Pepper had buried a hand in his hair, clenching as she came too and it was too much, too much, and his vision whited out as the pleasure unspooled and he left his body to float, blissful and removed from every earthly concern.

When he started noticing things around him again, they’d both shifted off of him. Pepper was sitting on the topmost edge of the now-flat lounger, his head pillowed on her legs as she petted his hair and told him how good he’d been for them, how pleasing. He nuzzled into her soft, welcoming lap even as he noticed he’d been untied and Tony had found a warm, damp washcloth and was cleaning him up, sliding the plug out as he did. “Mmhm, y’don’t haveta do that, I can clean up,” Steve murmured, face still mostly pressed into Pepper’s smooth thigh.

“We know, sweetheart, but you always take such good care of us. Let us return the favor just this once?” Pepper asked quietly, still stroking his hair. He felt boneless and sated and useful, and so he let them. It was awfully nice, after all, and he _was_ on vacation. _It’s normal to indulge a little_ , he thought sleepily, and curled up a bit on the lounger, basking in their attention.

“C’mon,” he heard Tony say a few minutes later even as he felt a large, strong hand stroke up his right arm and over his shoulder. “I’m fairly confident the bed here is way more comfortable than deck furniture, and I plan on sleeping in tomorrow. I am on vacation, after all, and I need my genius beauty sleep,” he said, all faux haughtiness even as he slid a hand under Steve’s other arm, helping him up.

“‘S good to hear,” Steve mumbled groggily, letting them guide him up to their big bedroom and climb in. “You both work so hard. You deserve a real break, not working the whole time you’re here.”

They followed him into bed, one on either side of him, and mmhm, that felt just as nice as ever. When he’d asked them why they always let him have the middle between them even though they were a couple first, they’d said that they didn’t think of it like that, that they were all equals, and anyway they liked sharing his warmth. He kind of liked that last part of the explanation best, the thought that he was taking care of them just a little bit even in his sleep. Tony yawned, pressed his face into Steve’s shoulder, and seemed to drop off immediately, which was fairly common after getting his favorite-things trio of engineering binge, dinner, and sex. Steve felt himself following swiftly after, but still caught it when Pepper kissed his neck and softly said “You work hard too, Steve, on the field and off. You deserve a break just as much as we do. Maybe more, especially after you were so sweet to remind us of it. Rest well.” He smiled as he twined their fingers together, his mind filled with hazy visions of more days together in sun and sea and sand, and eased softly into sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There are fairly explicit references to body dysphoria (though Steve doesn't have the words for it) and some self-esteem issues, including regarding one's place in a multi-person relationship. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! This is the last of the series, unless there's strong demand for more.


End file.
